Stranger to None (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: In the end, they're all strangers. Without even activating his Byakugan, he knew who it was. NejiHina. Angst.
1. Stranger to None

**Автор:** evergreen melancholy  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8686473/1/Stranger-to-None  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Неджи/Хината  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Ангст

**Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 2  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
В конце концов, они все чужие.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Stranger to None.**

Всё, что я хотел - твоя безусловная любовь.

Когда у тебя выросли крылья и ты начала летать,

Когда я научился лгать,

С каких пор я вижу в тебе большее, чем запертый в клетке голубь?

Хьюга Неджи открыл глаза, он находился в тускло освещенной комнате, пахнущей кровью.

Он медленно поднялся, полностью придя в сознание, он с отвращением воспринимал всё, что его окружало. Казалось, что это обычная больничная палата, но он не помнил, как был доставлен в госпиталь. В любом случае, почему здесь так темно? Когда он потянулся к окну, внезапная резкая боль пронзила его живот, и события прошлой ночи затопили его разум. Неджи опустил руки. Он может позже позвать медсестру, чтобы открыть окно, если ему это всё ещё будет нужно. Он снова почувствовал боль. Однако, на этот раз, головокружение охватило его, и Неджи едва не вырвало от незнакомого чувства.

Как это произошло? Он был Хьюга Неджи, в конце концов. Хьюга Неджи редко получал ранения. Иначе он не был бы гением клана Хьюга.

На самом деле, только одна вещь в мире могла стать причиной ранения Неджи. Вернее, один человек.

Краснея от того факта, что он стал спасителем своей дорогой кузины, Неджи мог только надеяться, что Хината не была ранена после того, как он потерял сознание. Кроме того, он проклинал себя за тот взгляд полный беспокойства на её лице... он думал, как извиниться перед наследницей Хьюга, но стук в дверь отвлек его от размышлений.

Неджи неожиданно обнаружил, что его раны перевязаны весьма интересно.

Даже не активируя бьякуган, он знал, кто это был.

Он даже не потрудился посмотреть на дверь. Ему не нужна её симпатия. Он не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась о его благополучии. Он, определенно, не хотел её слез.

Он просто хотел её любви...

Но нет, он не может принять её любовь. Она не будет счастлива с ним.

И с этими горькими мыслями Неджи заставил себя вернуться в муки сна, независимо от того, снаружи она или нет.


	2. Stranger to Some

**Stranger to Some.**

И с того рокового дня,

Когда ты сказал мне то, что давно хотел сказать,

И я ответила, что только я твоя,

Твои глаза просто светятся.

Куда бы они не пошли, взгляды преследовали их.

Везде, где бы они не шли, она видела их.

Взгляды полные неодобрения.

Взгляды полные отвращения.

Взгляды полные зависти и даже взгляды с насмешкой.

Везде, где они шли, куда бы она ни посмотрела, она видела, как они смотрят на неё.

Как они смотрят на него.

Как они смотрят на них.

Иногда Хината задавалась вопросом, а правильный ли это был выбор. Она счастлива, он счастлив, они счастливы... но никто не радуется. Никто не понимает, никто не пытается понять, даже в такое славное время, как сегодняшний фестиваль. Пока он шли, лицо Хинаты горело от слов, которые она слышала.

- Как вульгарно, они двоюродные брат и сестра...

- Это инцест...

- Как отвратительно...

Она не волнуется, видя их глаза с жестокими эмоциями, она не беспокоится из-за их внимания, но её волнует то, что это, в конце концов, затрагивает и Неджи.

Неджи.

Неджи, который презирал её со всей Главной Семьей. Неджи, который пытался убить её на чунин-экзамене. Неджи, который всегда унижал её своими словами. Но он был Неджи, которого она поняла. Это был Неджи, который позволил ей раскрыть глаза обществу, он был тем, кто понял её так же, как она поняла его. В суровые времена и дни, когда клан был у его ног, она влюбилась в него.

Но Хината просто не знала, что делать, когда люди отвергли их. Для неё это было несправедливо. Она просто не понимала...

Словно почувствовав её страдания, Неджи взял её за руку, чтобы она меньше думала о взглядах вокруг. Хината просто крепко сжимает его руку в ответ.

Конечно, Неджи не глупец. Он тоже видит их взгляды. Он видит, как Хината напрягается от излишнего внимания, видит, что она чувствует себя виноватой за них.

Неджи наплевать, что думают другие. В глубине души он знает, что виноват. В глубине души он знает, что неважно, что скажут люди, они просто не верят в истинное счастье перед ними.

Хината боится, и Неджи знает это. Она снова сгибается под давлением. И потому, что Неджи не тот человек, которому нужно много слов, он просто сжимает её руку.

Их пальцы переплетаются, и её взгляд стремлен в толпу, но Неджи закрывает её обзор. В его глазах любовь, он притягивает её к себе и касается губами её лба.

- Не смотри в их глаза, - говорит Неджи. - Смотри только в мои.


End file.
